Bright In Black
by megsdamnedsoul
Summary: Caroline odchádza z Mystic Falls, aby precestovala svet. V jednom mestečku sa stretáva s Winchesterovcami, s ktorými musí kvôli istým okolnostiam zostať. Učí sa s nimi žiť a zároveň chrániť svoje tajomstvo - že je upírka.


„Ešte jeden, Janine," zvolala som a ruky som zložila na vyleštený hnedý barový pult.

Moja novonabudnutá tmavovlasá kamarátka si súcitne povzdychla a do pohára predo mnou naliala whiskey.

„Myslela som, že si to už prekusla," venovala mi ešte jeden ľútostivý pohľad a šla sa venovať ďalším zákazníkom.

Bezmyšlienkovite som sledovala hladinu nápoja, kým sa ustáli. Keď sa tak stalo, hrkla som ho do seba. Záľubu vo whiskey som v sebe objavila po tom, čo ma takmer doslova vyhnali z Mystic Falls. Doteraz mi v ušiach zneli ich pobúrené reči, už navždy si budem pamätať ich sklamané pohľady. A to všetko kvôli tomu, že som konečne prejavila svoje city ku Klausovi. Teda som sa s ním vyspala. Zverila som sa tým Elene, no počul to Tyler a už to šlo dole z kopca. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy... Všetci do jedného ma odsúdili.

„Ako si mohla?! Zabil tetu Jennu!" A to som si myslela, že v Elene nájdem oporu. Že práve ona ma pochopí po tom, čo si začala s Damonom, no nemala som šťastie.

„Utopil moju matku, zmasakroval mojich priateľov a poslal ma do vyhnanstva pod vyhrážkou že ma zabije!" Tyler... Veď si povedal, že ma opúšťaš, že tvoja nenávisť k nemu je väčšia ako tvoja láska ku mne.

„Skoro ťa dvakrát zabil..." Stefan sklamane krútil hlavou.

„Zabili ste mu dvoch bratov," šepla som.

„Ty ho budeš aj obhajovať?" neveriacky na mňa zazrela Bonnie.

Nezvládla som to. Klaus sa potom už neukázal a ja som nemala odvahu a chuť chodiť za ním do New Orleans. Preto som si zbalila kufre, ospravedlnila sa mame a odišla som. Zastavila som, až keď bol prúd sĺz neúnosný a absolútne som nevidela na cestu. Bolo to uprostred mestečka Pen Argyl. Prenajala som si izbu nad nejakým barom, ktorý vlastnila práve Janine, s ktorou som si padla do oka. Vyrozprávala som jej všetko, samozrejme som sa vyhla tým nadprirodzeným veciam. Pochopila ma a utešila, čo som potrebovala. Nie síce od nejakej takmer neznámej čašníčky, ale aj to celkom postačilo.

Z myšlienok ma zrazu prerušil výbuch smiechu pri stole za mnou. Nespokojne som sa zamračila a poobzerala sa po Janine.

„Janine, dáš mi prosím ťa pohár minerálky?" spýtala som sa, keď som ju uvidela. Nešťastne sa na mňa pozrela, ovešaná taniermi ako vianočný stromček.

„Nalej si prosím sama, veď vieš, kde čo je, dobre?"

Mykla som plecom a prešla za bar. Zobrala som si pohár, minerálku z chladničky a už som si veselo nalievala. Asi rozbehnem kariéru barmanky.

Vtom pri bare hneď predo mnou vŕzgla odsúvajúca sa stolička.

„Ahoj. Je tu voľná nejaká izba?"

Keď mi doplo, že sa pýta mňa, pozrela som sa na dotyčného a na chvíľu som stratila reč.

„Ja...ehm... Ahoj," žiarivo som sa usmiala a pramienok vlasov si nervózne zastrčila za ucho. Predo mnou sedel ten najpríťažlivejší chlap, akého som videla. Klaus, Tyler? Ako rýchlo mi vyfučali z hlavy. Chlap tiež hneď vyčaril úsmev a zažiarili mu oči.

„Mrzí ma to, ale ja tu nepracujem. No obráť sa na Janine, tá to tu vedie," ukázala som smerom k pravej majiteľke, ktorá sa blížila k baru so spýtavým pohľadom na tvári.

„Sam, bež za Janine," obrátil sa dotyčný na druhého, ktorého som si ani nevšimla. Sam prevrátil oči, no pobral sa preč. Vyzeral, akoby už bol zvyknutý, že mu ani nestojí za reč sťažovať sa.

„Škoda, že tu nepracuješ. To tvoje číslo tak ľahko zrejme nezískam," provokatívne sa uškrnul. Pomaly som si odpila z minerálky a prikyvovala som. Okamžite som sa naladila na jeho notu. Ako sedel opretý na stoličke, ja som sa naklonila a oprela sa rukami o bar, celkom ako pred desiatimi minútami, ale v úplne inej nálade.

„Aj tak by ti bolo na nanič. Neplánujem sa tu zdržať," pokrčila som plecami a nevinne zaklipkala očami. Skutočne som tu nechcela zostať dlho, týždeň najviac dva. Potom som chcela pokračovať ďalej, najlepšie do Európy. Chcela som vidieť Paríž, Rím, Londýn...

„To vlastne ani ja. S bratom sme tu len na skok."

„V tomto meste nie je veľmi čo vidieť. Ver mi, prešla som ho skrz-naskrz," pomaly som si odpila z minerálky. Krv to nebola, ale aspoň osvieži.

„Tak by si mi ho mohla poukazovať, nie?" nadvihol obočie a na perách mu pohrával šibalský úsmev. Zarazila som sa a spomenula si na Klausa a čo všetko nasledovalo. Musela som však nejako zabudnúť, chcem predsa začať úplne nový život. Hodiť celé Mystic Falls so všetkými jeho obyvateľmi za hlavu a ísť ďalej.

„Neviem, či som dobrá sprievodkyňa, ale pokúsiť sa o to môžem."

„Skvelé. Ubytujem sa a môžem vyraziť. Sam to už zrejme vybavil," obzrel sa na svojho brata, ktorý ho netrpezlivo prepichoval pohľadom.

„Tak platí," pokrčila som plecami.

„Desať minút, hneď sa vrátim. Nikam mi neodchádzaj!" hovoril ako odchádzal od baru.

„Ani by ma to nenapadlo," zasmiala som sa a dopila minerálku. Páni, zbehlo sa to tak rýchlo, že mi ani nezostal čas premyslieť si, či to bolo správne. No v rámci toho, že sa chcem pohnúť vpred, možno aj áno. Noví priatelia, to bolo to, čo som potrebovala. Vtedy mi zazvonil mobil. Pozrela som sa, kto volá a znechutene odfrkla. „Seriózne?"

Elena. Nech sa niekam strčí. Mobil som nechala padnúť na zem a dupla som po ňom. Hneď prestal vyzváňať. Zostala po ňom len nejaká hromádka plechu a čipov. Nuž, budem potrebovať nový. Rýchlo som to zmietla do koša pod barom. Už bola pri mne Janine a zvedavo sa na mňa pozerala.

„Kto to je?" ukazovala palcom dozadu a ja som vedela, koho myslí.

„Neviem. Ale práve ma zrejme pozval na rande," odpovedala som previnilo a zakusla si do dolnej pery.

„Carie!" zvolala nadšene. Asi si budem musieť zvyknúť na tú prezývku, lebo Janine ju proste nechce vypustiť z hlavy. Čo už, nie je to také zlé. A hlavne je to nové. Žiadna Care, bŕŕ. Priveľmi mysticfallské.

„To je super! Mala by si to využiť, netvár sa ako kôpka nešťastia. Usmej sa a buď milá, páčiš sa mu!" vyškierala sa.

„Hej! Ešte jedno pivo!" prerušil nás hukot od baru. Janine zišiel úsmev z pier a trpiteľsky šla načapovať ďalší pohár. Obzrela som sa. Kúsok odo mňa sedel nejaký chlap. Bledý jak stena, oblečenie špinavé a potrhané. O vlasoch sa ani nebudem zmieňovať. Fuj. Janine mu podala pivo. On sa na ňu zahľadel, akoby ju chcel zabiť.

„Nech tak dlho nečakám nabudúce," zavrčal.

„Takto sa ku mne nebudete správať!" Janine bola na takéto správanie citlivá.

„Budem sa správať ako chcem!" zhučal chlapík.

„Prestaňte!" Chcela som sa zapojiť a obrániť Janine, no tá pokrútila hlavou.

„Pohoda, ja to vybavím. Bež sa upraviť," šepla a pustila sa do hádky.

Uvedomila som si, že ak chcem ísť von, musím sa naozaj prezliecť, nechcela som strašiť v tomto veľkom tričku. Rýchlo som zaplatila za nápoje a vybehla k sebe do izby. Cestou som počula ešte rinčanie skla a krik toho chlapa, ako urážal Janine. Potom tresli dvere, zrejme odišiel. V okamihu som sa prezliekla, aspoň na niečo sú tieto upírske schopnosti dobré. Obliekla som si vyblednuté kraťasy a tričko na ramienka. Nejaké doplnky, kabelka, slnečné okuliare. Namaľovaná a učesaná som bola, bez toho by som nevyšla z izby. Už len pár ťahov leskom na pery a šla som dole. Tam už pri bare sedel on a sklamane sa obzeral. Uškrnula som sa nad tým a zišla som dole. Akonáhle ma uvidel ísť k nemu, vyskočil zo stoličky a rozžiarila sa mu tvár.

„Myslel som, že si sa na mňa vykašlala," povzdychol si a stále sa usmieval. Vyzeralo to tak, že ten úsmev mu snáď nezíde z tváre. Zavrtela som hlavou.

„To zatiaľ nie. Ale tvoje meno by nezaškodilo," povedala som. Idem s ním von, takpovediac na rande a ani neviem jeho meno. Wau, ideš Caroline.

„Prepáč. Som Dean. Dean Winchester," natiahol ku mne ruku.

„Caroline Forbes," predstavila som sa aj ja a podala mu ruku. „Teší ma, Dean. Winchester? Ako tá zbraň?"

„Presne ako tá zbraň. Vyznáš sa? Aj mňa teší, Caroline," žmurkol na mňa. Ja som na sekundu pomyslela na Alaricovu zbierku zbraní a vyšli sme na zapadajúcim slnkom zaliatu ulicu. Jeho priezvisko mi pripomínalo ešte niečo, ale nevedela som si spomenúť. Matná, nepotrebná spomienka, ktorú som sa rozhodla vymazať a teraz som len tápala pri pokusoch si spomenúť.

„Tak Caroline, čo ťa zaviedlo do tohto malebného avšak nudného mestečka?" spýtal sa hneď po pár krokoch. Nasadila som si slnečné okuliare a bola rada, že ide vedľa mňa a tak mi nevidí do tváre, ktorou sa mi mihla spomienka na bolesť.

„Cestujem. Idem z Mystic Falls a zastavila som sa tu. Chcem ísť do Európy," usmiala som sa, napriek tomu, čo som vnútri cítila. „Čo ty? Čo ťa sem privádza?"

„Tiež cestujeme. Ale len po Štátoch. Hľadáme všelijaké... zaujímavosti v mestách. V Mystic Falls vraj takých pár je." Posledné slová povedal s akousi nenávisťou, či temnotou v hlase, až mi naskočili zimomriavky.

„Vážne? Podľa mňa je to úplne obyčajné mesto," vyhŕkla som rýchlo. Okrem upírov, vlkodlakov, čarodejníc, hybridov, pretínajú sa tam nejaké mystické čiary... Nič moc. Čo keď Dean niečo vie? Prečo by to inak spomínal? Privrela som oči a pomaly vydýchla. Pokoj, konečne si sa z toho dostala, nemusíš v každom vidieť nadprirodzenú bytosť, Caroline, povedala som si.

„No, to som aspoň počul. Od známeho," mykne plecom a na tvári sa mu rozžiari úsmev, akoby sa nič nestalo. Veď sa ani nič nestalo, len si neviem pomôcť a som paranoidná. Nikdy som taká nebola, neviem čo sa to so mnou deje.

„Prečo si vlastne odišla z Mystic Falls?" spýta sa a prejdeme cez prechod na druhú stranu ulice. Viem, že napravo je malý park, môžme sa tam ísť pozrieť. Pri jeho otázke zastanem a skloním hlavu. Hryziem si do dolnej pery a rozmýšľam.

„Prepáč, ja... Nemusíš odpo..."

Zdvihnem hlavu a zavrtím ňou.

„Nie, to je v pohode. Problémy vo vzťahu. Nikto ma tam potom nechcel už ani len vidieť, tak som si zbalila kufre a odišla. Vykašlala som sa na univerzitu, na všetko. Chcem začať nový život. Noví priatelia, nové prostredie, všetko," vyrapocem a povzdychnem si. Mrknem na Deana a zasmejem sa. „Prepáč, ja len veľa a rýchlo rozprávam. Zrejme si to ani nechcel vedieť."

On však pokrúti hlavou.

„Nie, nie, to je v poriadku, chcem o tebe vedieť viac. Je to super s tým, že cheš začať nový život. Vlastne ti rozumiem. Ja som tiež nikdy nevyštudoval. Brat to uťal v polke. Vtedy sme začali cestovať a ..." zarazil sa. Akoby chcel niečo dodať, ale rozmyslel si to. „To je všetko. Cestovať."

Uškrnula som sa.

„A presviedčaš mňa alebo seba?"

Dean len pokrčil plecami.

„Prečo vlastne stojíme?" nadvihne obočie.

„No, tým smerom je park a obchody, tým smerom je hneď koniec mesta a les," rozhadzujem rukami do jednej aj druhej strany. Dean sa zahľadí naľavo, smerom k lesu. Nakloní hlavu, nad niečím očividne rozmýšľa.

„Takže?" prerušila som ticho, ktoré nastalo.

„Čo tak k tomu parku?"

Prikývnem.

„Paráda. Aj tak si musím kúpiť nový mobil," poteším sa a dám sa do kroku vybraným smerom.

„Čo sa stalo tomu starému?" Dean ma hneď dobehne a ide vedľa mňa.

„Ehm, padol a rozbil sa," odpoviem jednoducho.

„Možno by som ho vedel opraviť," ponúkne sa, ale ja pokrútim hlavou.

„Ďakujem, ale to by sa už zrejme nedalo," začervenám sa pri spomienke na tie pliešky a čipy, čo zostali. „Ale mohol by si mi pomôcť pri výbere. To by som fakt ocenila."

„Bude mi cťou," uškrnie sa. Ja sa zasmejem spolu s ním a pokračujeme v ceste.

„Čo si dáte?" spýta sa nás postaršia čašníčka.

„Len malý šalát, ďakujem," usmejem sa a mrknem na Deana. Ten sa mračí na jedálny lístok.

„Pre vás?"

„Koláč. Váš najlepší a pre oboch. A šalát škrtnite. Nebudeš žiť na zajačej strave," zatvári sa zhrozene a obaja odovzdáme lístok.

„Nepoznáme sa nejako krátko na to, aby si mi rušil objednávky?" nadvihnem obočie.

„Keď som ťa pozýval na koláč, myslel som koláč," pokrčí plecami.

„Nič také si nepamätám."

„Tak sa to možno nestalo. Už je aj tak neskoro," zasmeje sa a ja spolu s ním. Je to akoby som ho poznala celý život. Páči sa mi to, je to veľmi príjemný pocit, možno ešte lepší, ako si dokážem priznať.

„Ešte raz ďakujem za tú radu ohľadom mobilu," kývnem hlavou. Pomohol mi vybrať mobil a potom sme sa až do naprostej tmy túlali po parku. Nakoniec vyhlásil, že umiera od hladu a tak som ho zaviedla sem.

„Nestojí za reč. Rád som ti pomohol, Care," oprie sa lakťami o stôl. Ja sa však myknem.

„Keď prezývku, tak Carie," poopravím ho. Prikývne.

„Mimochodom, máš tam už moje číslo. Vieš, keby si čokoľvek potrebovala," hovorí nevinným hláskom.

„Som najšťastnejšia na svete," pousmejem sa.

„To by si aj mala," žmurkne a ja si neviem pomôcť, opäť sa začnem smiať. Vtedy už príde čašníčka s dvoma tanierikmi, pričom jeden položí predo mňa. Vyvalím na to oči.

„Uf, Dean, neviem, či to zjem. Je toho tak veľa," pozriem sa na neho. Ten si už pochutnáva na koláči. Mávne vidličkou smerom ku mne a mykne plecom, očividne chce povedať, že je to jedno. Tak dobre. Vidličkou pomaly a po malých kúskoch uberám z koláča, pričom hlavne sledujem Deana. Konečne mám šancu dobre si ho prehliadnuť.

Krátke hnedé vlasy mu odstávajú ako chcú, ale nevyzerajú neupravené, vlastne vyzerajú dosť dobre. Oči má zelené, asi najkrajší odtieň, aký dokázala príroda vyčariť. Má v nich ustavične akýsi provokatívny a sarkastický pohľad, no zároveň sa na všetko pozerá odvážne a obozretne. Na tvári má jemné strnisko. Pery má plné, vyzerajú tak hebké, slabučkoružové, ktoré akoby volajú po tom, aby som na ne pritisla tie svoje. A vždy, keď sa roztiahnu do úsmevu, mám chuť sa usmiať aj ja, aj keď bezdôvodne. Možno len vďaka tomu neuveriteľnému úsmevu. O jeho vypracovaných rukách a zvyšku tela ani nehovorím, všetko má presne akurát. Ani málo, ani príliš. Záver: sexi a zdá sa bezchybný. Až príliš. Och, kam som sa to zase dostala? Z tohoto už ani len sama pred sebou nedokážem vycúvať. Možno ani nechcem.

Kým ja som sa neprepracovala ani len k polke svojho kúsku, Dean má už prázdny tanier.

„Aký je tvoj brat?" spýtam sa zrazu a položím vidličku na tanier. Toto naozaj nie je taká výživa, akú moje telo potrebuje.

„Hmm... Už nechceš?" ukáže na môj tanier. Pokrútim hlavou a posuniem tanier k nemu. On si ho prisunie ešte bližšie a pokrčí plecami.

„Sam je..." nedokončí vetu, pretože ho preruší zvoniaci telefón. „Práve volajúci," povzdychne si a zdvihne.

„Dean? Kde si? Musíš hneď prísť!" ozve sa hlas z mobilu, ktorý by som nemala počuť. Zrazu je mi trápne, že takto odpočúvam cudzie hovory, do ktorých mi absolútne nič nie je.

„Dobre, upokoj sa. Čo sa stalo?" Dean vstane a s ospravedlňujúcim pohľadom odíde na druhý koniec miestnosti. Vydýchnem si, aspoň nebudem ten hovor až tak dobre počuť. Snažím sa radšej započúvať do hudby z malého rádia za barom. Aké šťastie, jedna z mojích obľúbených skupín. Začnem klopkať nohou o zem do rytmu, vlastne všetko preto, aby som nerušila súkromie.

„...I can feel again..." zakončí spevák skladbu. To je už Dean pri stole a vkladá si mobil do vrecka.

„Mrzí ma to Carie," povzdychne si a vyťahuje peňaženku. „Musíme ísť späť, lebo... No, Sam volal, že sa niečo stalo." Nadvihla som obočie.

„Dobre, v poriadku," mávla som nad tým rukou a vytiahla z malej kabelky peňaženku.

„To nech ti ani nenapadne!" ozve sa rýchlo Dean a zaplatí za nás oboch. „Pozval som ťa a skoro nič si aj tak nezjedla."

„Ale Dean..."

„Ideme," nedá sa odbiť a vykročí k dverám. Pokrčím plecami a idem za ním. Keď mi automaticky podrží dvere, nech môžem vyjsť, potajomky sa usmejem. Ach, gentlemani. Tým neodolám.

Po príchode k baru bola všade naokolo polícia. Sam mal očividne pravdu, niečo sa stalo. Vytreštila som oči a vydesene pozrela na Deana. On mal kamennú tvár, ako keby toto zažil už miliónkrát. Vbehla som dnu, do baru, aj keď na mňa pár policajtov kričalo, nech stojím. Kašlala som na nich, počula som Deana, ako všetko vysvetľuje. Ja som však cítila krv, to ma najviac znervózňovalo. Bola to všadeprítomná vôňa, ktorá sa tlačila do každej bunky môjho tela, lepila sa na mňa a našepkávala, že ju potrebujem. Prudko som stisla oči. Odolám. Ja viem, že to dokážem, bude to v poriadku. Pomohlo mi aj to, že cez sladkú vôňu krvi som cítila aj niečo iné, nejaký pach, ktorý som nevedela identifikovať. Bol slabý a zdalo sa, že každú chvíľu zmizne, tak som sa ho rozhodla ignorovať. Pomaly som vydýchla a zase otvorila oči.

„Janine!" zvolala som a snažila sa nájsť v tom zmätku jedinú osobu, ktorú som poznala. Dean medzitým niekam zmizol.

„Tu som," ozvalo sa spoza mňa. Vydýchla som si, bola som rada, že sa jej nič nestalo. S tvárou plnou úľavy som sa k nej otočila. Pousmiala sa.

„Hádam si si nemyslela, že som sa nejako previnila," nadvihne jedno obočie, no stále sa uškŕňa.

„Bála som sa, že sa ti niečo stalo," pokrútila som hlavou.

„Mne nie, ale o tom úbožiakovi sa to nedá povedať. Vražda," ukázala za seba, kde boli najviac zoskupení policajti. Nepáčil sa mi jej výraz tváre. Bola akási chladná a ľahostajná k tomu, že niekoho zavraždili v jej bare. Zrejme však len v šoku.

„Vedia, kto to spravil? Videla si niečo?" spýtala som sa jej zvedavo. Sklamane pokrútila hlavou.

„Bola som vzadu, keď som začula rachot a dupot. Keď som sa vrátila, bol tu mŕtvy. Nechápem, čo tu robil, bar bol už dobrú hodinu zavretý," vykladala mi s istým vzrušením v tvári. Pravdupovediac, ja by som bola vydesená, keby sa takéto niečo stalo u mňa, nie nadšená.

„Slečna Janine Holtson?" ozval sa za mnou hlboký hlas.

„To som ja, už idem," usmiala sa na policajta Janine.

„Prepáč," naznačila ústami, ako odchádzala. Mykla som plecom a rozhliadla som sa. Podľa koncentrácie vône som odhadovala, že krvi bolo preliatej dosť. Mala by som ísť von. Čerstvé kýble ľudskej krvi nie sú nič dobré ani pre upíra s celkom slušným ovládaním, ktorým som sa mohla pýšiť.

„Carie! Caroline!"

Zbadala som Deana v polke schodov hore, ako na mňa máva. Prikývla som a vybrala som sa k nemu, aj keď som najviac na svete túžila po čerstvom vzduchu. Spolu sme vyšli hore a on zamieril do svojej izby. Pochybovačne som zastala.

„Ja... Nie som si istá, či je to dobrý nápad, vieš..." habkala som a uhýbala pohľadom.

„Je tam aj Sam, pokoj kráska," ušrknul sa Dean a vtiahol ma dnu. Zavrel dvere a ja som sa rozhliadla po ich izbe. Úplne rovnaká ako moja s tým rozdielom, že oni mali dve postele. Vydýchla som si, keď som uvidela otvorené okno. Hneď som sa k nemu postavila a hľadela som raz na Sama a na Deana.

„Čo teraz?" nadvihla som obočie.

„Nechceš si sadnúť?" spýtal sa Sam a ponúkol mi kreslo oproti posteliam. Zavrtela som hlavou.

„Zostanem pri okne. Je mi... Nevoľno z tej všetkej krvi," ošila som sa a prekrížila si ruky na hrudi. Teoreticky som odpovedala pravdivo. Prakticky by som tú všetku krv najradšej vypila.

„Ako chceš," pokrčil plecami Dean, ale videla som, ako si so Samom vymenili začudované pohľady.

„Caroline, čo ti hovorila Janine?" spýtal sa Sam po celkom dlhej a trápnej odmlke. Kým padla otázka, aspoň som sa stihla dobre poobzerať po izbe. Zdala sa úplne normálna až na jednu maličkosť, a to rukoväť akejsi zbrane na poličke. Ihneď som odtiaľ odvrátila pohľad a snažila sa zachovať pokoj. Som upír, obyčajné náboje mi predsa nič nespravia - a okrem toho, veľa ľudí vlastní zbrane na ochranu, takže nač sa zbytočne znervózňovať? Musím prestať v každom vidieť potencionálne nebezpečenstvo. Títo dvaja určite nevedia o existencii upírov, duchov a iných nadprirodzených bytostí.

„Nič. Išla dozadu, a keď sa vrátila pri bar, našla tam toho človeka mŕtveho v krvi. Bolo už po zatváračke, nemal tam čo robiť. Ty si nič nepočul?" obrátila som sa na Sama. „Vraj tu bolo počuť riadny buchot a rachot."

Sam sa zamyslel a pokrútil záporne hlavou. „Na nič si nespomínam."

Pokrčila som plecami a ďalej stála s prekríženými rukami pri okne. Už mi bolo lepšie, krv nebolo až tak cítiť a chladný nočný vzduch bol príjemný.

„Hm, Carie, nespomínala Janine niečo divné? Prudké ochladenie alebo nejakú zvláštnu vôňu?" ozval sa Dean. Zamyslela som sa.

„Rozprávala som sa s ňou krátko. Nič také nespomínala, aj keď..." zarazila som sa. Ten čudný pach, čo sa prebíjal s krvou, že by sa pýtali na to?

„Aj keď?" pobádal ma.

„Ja som dole cítila niečo nezvyčajné, len to neviem zaradiť," povzdychla som si. Mala som to na jazyku, len nejak to nemohlo prísť.

„Síra?" postrčí ma Sam a mne sa rozdvietila žiarovka.

„Jasné, presne!" zvolala som, zatiaľ čo došlo k ďalšej výmene významných pohľadov medzi bratmi. „Ako to viete?" Obaja mykli plecami.

„Tipli sme si."

Mierne som prižmúrila oči. Toto vôbec nebolo podozrivé.

„Uvažujete, že sa odsťahujete?" prerušila som ticho a pozrela hlavne na Deana. Zatváril sa prekvapene.

„Prečo by sme mali?" nerozumel.

Nadvihla som obočie. „Stala sa tu vražda, žeby?"

„Och," zasmial sa Dean. „To nás netrápi. Že, Sammy," uškŕňal sa. Ten len prevrátil oči a vzdychol si.

„Ty ideš preč?" hodil na mňa skúmavý pohľad. Zavrtela som hlavou a keď spýtavo naraz zdvihli obočie, usmiala som sa. „Musím byť s Janine. Je poriadne vyľakaná," vysvetlila som. A pre upíra nejaká ľudská vražda nie je problém, doplnila som v mysli. Sam chápavo prikývol a Dean na mňa akosi podozrievavo hľadel.

„No, ja pôjdem spať. Bol to dlhý deň," pokývala som hlavou a vybrala sa k dverám.

„Dobrú noc," zaželali mi a ja som sa ešte od dverí na nich usmiala. Hlavne na jedného z nich.

„A Dean... Ďakujem za dnešok a za všetko," povedala som skôr, ako som zavrela za sebou dvere a vybrala sa k sebe na izbu. V prostriedku chodby som sa rozhodla, že ešte skontrolujem Janine, pre istotu.

Dole bolo všetko naporiadku. Mŕtvola odnesená, žiadny policajti, len ten neuveriteľný pach krvi zostával. Preboha, nabudúce si toto dvakrát rozmyslím, takto sa nemôžem pokúšať.

„Janine! Janie!" zvolala som do prázdneho baru. Nič. Asi je niekde v sklade a nepočuje ma, pomyslela som si a vybrala sa za pult, kde sa nachádzajú dvere do skladu. Vtom mi udrel do nosa pach, na ktorý sa oni vypytovali. Sklonila som sa, berúc medzi prsty žltkastý prášok, rozsypaný pri dverách. Zaujímavé. Ktovie, čo tam robí. Možno to bude jeden z nich vedieť, veď sa na to vypytovali. Vyletela som upírou rýchlosťou bez jediného zvuku hore schodami, k ich dverám. Mala som ruku na kľučke, keď som niečo začula.

„...démon. Počul si ju, bola tam síra. Aj keď neviem, ako to mohla cítiť, ja som nič necítil," hovoril Sam. Doriti, čo sa to deje? Démon? To je nejaké krycie meno?

„Hej, démon je jasný. Ale načo by len tak zabíjal toho starého muža?" pýtal sa Dean.

„Chýbalo mu srdce. Keby tam nebola síra a bol by spln, poviem, že to bol vlkolak. Asi niečo chystajú," Sam sa očividne zažral do vysvetľovania, kým ho neprerušil akýsi hrdelný výkrik. Dvere na izbe sa otvorili a ja som s vytreštenými očami stála oproti Winchesterovcom s revolvermi a akýmsi nožom. Ani som si neuvedomila, že ten výkrik som vydala ja.

„Počula si nás," vydýchol Dean. Nebola to otázka, skôr konštatovanie. Krátko som prikývla. Stále som bola v šoku. Ako o tom vedia? Sú aj oni niečo nadprirodzené? A prečo by vlkolaci brali srdce?

„Démon?" vydralo sa mi z hrdla.

„Áno, existujú. Posadnú človeka a prevezmú kontrolu nad ním. Sú to bastardi," vysvetlil Dean s nenávisťou v hlase. Začala som si spomínať, v hlave sa mi blysla spomienka, ako mi Stefan vysvetľoval nadprirodzený svet. Nemohla som uveriť, že toľko bytostí existuje a teraz, keď to Dean objasnil, spomínam si.

„Najhorší je Crowley. Vymenoval sa kráľom pekla. S ním by som do konfliktu nešiel," ozval sa mi v hlave Stefanov hlas.

„Ale nemusíš sa báť. My tie veci lovíme, s nami si v bezpečí," prívetivo sa usmial Sam. Musel vidieť strach v mojich očiach, no neutíšil ho, len ho znásobil.

„Vy ste akýsi lovci?" šepla som, neodvážila som sa hovoriť hlasnejšie.

„Áno. Chytíme toho hajzla, neublíži ti," žmurkol Dean. Prikývla som a snažila sa to spracovať.

Lovci. Ak zistia, že som upír, zabijú ma. Teraz sa rozbehnem po chodbe a vybehnem z baru. Určite na mňa niečo vystrelia, ale nevedia, že som upír, takže drevené náboje nebudú mať. Stihnem ujsť. Tri, dva...

Dean ma chytil za plece a ja som stuhla. Vedia to, vedia, teraz sa mi zapichne kolík do srdca a ...

„Čo si nám chcela povedať?"

Nechápavo som zaklipkala očami.

„No, bola si pri našich dverách a očividne si niečo chcela..."

„Och. Jasné, poďte," nasadila som svoj pevný hlas a kamennú tvár. Nesmiem prejaviť svoj strach, nemajú ako vedieť, že som upírka. Budem pokojná a hneď na to odídem.

Vybrali sme sa dole a ja som im ukázala ten prášok.

„Je ešte tu," prižmúril oči Dean.

„Počkaj nás tu," prikázal mi Sam a s ostražitým výrazom v tvári vošli do skladu. Kývla som hlavou a tvárila sa, že sa chystám zostať. Hneď ako odzneli ich kroky hlbšie, rozbehla som sa čo najrýchejšie do izby. Paráda, aspoň mám čas sa aj pobaliť.


End file.
